Esboço:Legends:Talon Karrde
Talon Karrde foi um contrabandista que dominou o mercado do submundo de informação. Ele começou sua carreira na organização de Jorj Car'das, onde ele subiu rapidamente a hierarquia até se tornar um dos oficiais mais importantes de Car'das. Quando Car'das desapareceu em 0 ABY, Karrde rapida e silenciosamente tomou conta da organização a fim de evitar brigas internas. A organização já era formidável, e quando Jabba Desilijic Tiure foi morto em 4 DBY, Karrde conseguiu levar seu grupo à liderança no mundo de contrabando. Conhecido como um homem honesto e honroso, Karrde manteve uma vida discreta apesar de sua posição. Aparições *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Choices of One'' * * * * *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance'' * *''X-Wing Rogue Squadron 2: The Rebel Opposition, Parte 2'' * *''X-Wing: The Bacta War'' * *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Heir to the Empire'' comic adaptation *''Dark Force Rising'' *''Dark Force Rising'' comic adaptation *''The Last Command'' *''The Last Command'' comic adaptation *''X-Wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''Simple Tricks'' *''Darksaber'' *''Shield of Lies'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Jade Solitaire'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''The New Jedi Order: Vector Prime'' *''The New Jedi Order: Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''The New Jedi Order: Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''The New Jedi Order: Balance Point'' *''The New Jedi Order: Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''The New Jedi Order: Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Emissary of the Void'' *''The New Jedi Order: Star by Star'' *''The New Jedi Order: Dark Journey'' *''The New Jedi Order: Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''The New Jedi Order: Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''The New Jedi Order: Destiny's Way'' *''The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''The New Jedi Order: The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Legacy of the Force: Betrayal'' *''Legacy of the Force: Fury'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Outcast'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Omen'' }} Fontes *''The Last Command Sourcebook'' *''Cracken's Rebel Operatives'' *''Galaxy Guide 11: Criminal Organizations'' * * *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Star Wars Finest'' *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''The Jedi Academy Sourcebook'' *''The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Live-Action Adventures'' * *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Cracken's Threat Dossier'' * *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' * * * * *''The Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook'' * * * *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Secrets of Tatooine'' *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Hero's Guide'' * *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Ultimate Adversaries'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' * *''Star Wars Miniatures: Bounty Hunters'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' * *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Threats of the Galaxy'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''Scum and Villainy'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''Jedi Academy Training Manual'' * * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 24'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 30'' * * * * * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' * *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' * * * }} Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Machos Categoria:Burocratas Categoria:Lordes do crime Categoria:Indivíduos da Nova República Categoria:Pilotos